NUEVOS ALIADOS (CANCELADA)
by Hamato Tony
Summary: una niña con un pasado oscuro encuentra a las tortugas ninjas,ellos se convertiran en buenos amigos pero.. ¿descubriran el secreto? ¿la acepteran? ¿que pasara con la niña? ok mal sumary pero denle oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo lo siento por no terminar la historia Rápidos y Furiosos,pero siempre me pasa,nunca terminó las cosas y empienzo otras xD Jejejejejeejejeje,bueno esperó que les guste**

 **Hoy unas personas(o mutantes) me acompañan para que no este solita n_n y me apoyen con esta historia pero se lo dire al final XD**

 **Advertencia**

 **Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen sólo a sus creadores kevin eastagman y peter laid,lo únicos que me pertenecen son mis oc′s.**

 **Bueno a Leer...**

• **=•=•=••=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•==••=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=••=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=••=•=•=•**

 _ **Cap 1**_

 _En un orfanato de japon, una chica de 13 o 14 años,era de ojos verde-toxico de cabello negro,tenía puesta una camisa naranja,y pantalones de mezclilla holgados, también unos tenis azules,estaba empacando en una mochila tipo militar de color verde,metía ropa y una caja de madera de color rojo con el signo del clan ¿Hamato? Y en kanji decía "yumiko". Cerro la mochila y se puso una sudareda con capucha color blanca,y se puso en la mano unos_ _ **sukos,**_ _se acercó a la ventana,se subió en el marco(N\A:como cuando abril iba a saltar del edificio en el episodio pánico en las alcantarillas)exalo aire y vio para abajo_

 __Concentrate_se dijo a si quedó unos minutos en silencio,hasta que el sonido de la perilla de la puerta girando violentamente la sacó de sus pensamientos,la oji-verde giro la cabeza para ver que pasaba,después se empezó a oír que pateaban la puerta,la oji-verde volteo la cabeza violentamente y miró hacia abajo,cerro los ojos y salto,cuando pasaba eso la puerta se partió en varios pedazos,varios ninjas del pie,entraron a la habitación y también un joven de aproximadamente de 25 años de cabello azulado y ojos verde olivo,su vestimenta era como goku* pero en la espalda tenia el dibujo de una luna em fase a la habitación,volteo para todos lados y fruncio el ceño,con una mano dio la señal a los ninjas del pie " busquenla" pereció decirles,los ninjas asistieron y fueron para todos lados buscandola al final un ninja del pie se acercó al peliazul_

 __ (no esta señor)_le dijo,haciendo una reverencia y miraba el suelo_

 __bien_dijo el peli-azul exaltando aire_vayanse_dijo y el ninja asintió y hizo una señal con la cabeza para que los demás monjas lo sigan,cuando sólo estaba el peli-azul,se acercó a la ventana y sacó un teléfono, marco a un numero, después de un rato alguien contestó_

 __Maestro, no esta la niña_dijo exaltando más aire_

 __Como que no esta ,kotaro,por dios es una niña_dijo una voz que al parecer es un señor(_ _ **N/A:una pista tiene un traje de metal y quiere matar a nuestros héroes ¿ya adivinaron? n_n)**_

 __Si maestro,pero la "niña" como usted le dice ya sabia que la ibamos a buscar_dijo mientras exalaba más aire_

 __por lo que veo es muy lista,creó que la e entrenado muy bien_dijo otra voz igual de tenebrosa pero de lejos_

 __Maestro imayasha?,que esta haciendo ahi_dijo sorprendido el peli-azul_

 __A visitado a un viejo amigo ¿algun problema?_dijo_

 __No pero..._fue interrumpido por el maestro imayasha._

 __Pero nada,ahora volviendo al tema principal ¿como que yumiko no esta?_dijo el maestro imayasha_

 __Así como lo oyó maestro no esta_dijo_

 __Kotaro sabía que debía que llamar mejor a torasuke el esta al nivel de yumiko_dijo el maestro,kotaro se sintió ofendido_ya que esta es una simple tarea__

 __Pero maestro..._nuevamente fue interrumpido_

 __Nada de peros te deje a cargo de esta misión y tu vienés a decirme que no esta_dijo el maestro_ya se te esta acando las opciones kotaro__

 __Maestro deme otra oportunidad, la encontraré con vida lo prometo_dijo rápidamente kotaro_

 __Esta bien kotaro esta es tu última oportunidad,más vale por tu bien que la encuentres_dicho esto colgó la se fue._

 _Debajo de la ventana estaba yumiko colgada de espaldas y apegada mucho a la pared cuando sintió que kotaro no estaba se despegó un poco y se asomó a la ventana con sigilo y cuando confirmó que no estaba,siguió bajando por la pared hasta que llegó al suelo_

 __por poquito y me atrapan_se murmuró a si misma y corrio hacia un muro y lo trepó cuando llegó al borde tiro su mochila y después ella,cuando llegó al suelo buscó su mochila y se quito los shokos y los guardo en los bolsillos de su sudareda, busco entre una montaña de hojas secas y encontró una patineta de color morado ,con inseguridad y astusia empezó a patinar,llegó a una carretera,donde levantó su patineta y levantó el pulgar de manera vertical pidiendo a los coches que pasaban "ray"(_ _ **N/A:" Aventon","Paro" como lo conozcan)**_ _Despues de 10 coches paro una camioneta de color esmeralda, lo conducía una señora de aproximadamente 34 o 38 años de cabello negro y ojos negro,vestía una blusa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla_

 __Konichiwa,kodomo. (Hola,niña a donde vas tan tarde)_dijo amablemente_

 __ (voy al areopuerto internacional, mi madre me espera ahí ,me puede llevar?)_

 __ (claro vamos paso por ahí)_dicho esto yumiko se subió a la camioneta._

 _Al cabo de 30 minutos llegaron al aeropuerto_

 __Arigato,tsubaki-san_dijo yumiko mientras hacia una reverencia, cuando bajo de la camioneta_

 __Dô itashimate,yumiko-chan_le dijo la señorío mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza,cuando la camioneta se fue,yumiko llegó a la puerta del aeropuerto, no entró pero apego su oído hacia la puerta_

 __(A todos nuestros queridos viajero les informamos que el avión 234 con destino a nueva york saldrá dentro de 5 minutos,favor de abordar el avión)_ oyó yumiko,ella se despegó de la puerta y corrio hacia el lado trasero del aeropuerto,donde estaban los aviones y entró en un avión de carga que decía en un letrero "Nueva york"_

 _ **°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°′°°′°°°°°°°°°°°°′°°°′°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°′′°°°°°°°**_

 _ **Bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta historia ¿que le parece? Bien,mal,la detestaron,la amaron.**_

 _ ***goku:es un personaje del anime "dragón ball z"**_

 _ **Agh,si kotaro y torasuke son nombres y ambos significan "hijo del tigre"**_

 _ **Mientras yumiko significa "Niña ágil como una arquera"**_

 _ **¿Que le pasará a yumiko?,¿donde están las tortugas?**_ _ **Estas y otras más preguntas creó que se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo XD**_

 _ **Es tiempo de decir quien estará acompañándolos en este fic es nada más y nada menos que los personajes principales...! LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS¡ *digo mientras alzó las manos entusiasmada.**_

 _ **_Wow sofi no te alteres_dijo una tortuga con bandana roja**_

 _ **y ojos verde toxico_como si fuera el fin del mundo,y no vayas a la escuela_sarcásticamente**_

 _ **_Lo siento_dije**_

 _ **_tranquila her..._le doy un codazo a la tortuga de bandana y ojos azules_auch,digo sofi_**_

 _ **_bueno adiós_**_

 _ **Arte: sofia hamato**_

 _ **Yolo XD**_


	2. Chapter 2:en nueva york

**_Konichiwa,ohayou,konbanwa(Hola,buenos días,buenas tardes,buenas noches según cuando ustedes lo lean), lo siento por tardar tanto,pero la verdad fue culpa de la escuela,ya que me dejaron tantos trabajos,proyectos en otras palabras muchas cosas XD**

 **Bueno tengo una noticia mala,pero se los diré al final de este cap...**

 **Ah. Y una cosa mal quiero decir que lo SIENTO,por que en el capítulo anterior se me olvidaron algunas cosas como traducir algunos diálogos a japonés(los que estaban encerrado en paréntesis) y los deje asi_ alguien me da un coscorrón**

 **_eso por bruta_dijo raph_como se te olvida traducirlo_**

 **_nosé solo se me olvido_le conteste sobandome la cabeza**

 **_Sofia...acazo estas enamorada_dijo mikey en modo burlón_por si fuera así ,ya es el fin del mundo_mikey empezó a reír,ahora yo le doy un coscorrón_auch!_se soba y me devuelve el coscorrón,yo le devuelvo el coscorrón y empezamos a pelear**

 **_Bueno...ya que estos dos están ocupados_dice leo mientras me sañala a mi y a mikey_creó que tendremos que empezar a leer sin ellos_se oyen voces atrás de el**

 **_¡DEJENME QUE ACABE CON ESTA CABEZA DE TONTO!_grito**

 **_No donnie, raph,leo,alguien ¡AYUDA!_grita mikey**

 **Leo se palmea la cara_Bueno a Leer_**

 **Advertencia**

 **Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen sino sus creadores kevin eastagman y peter laid**

 **±+++++±±±±++++++++++++:;±±±+++++±±++++±+±±+++++±+++++++±+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++±±++±+±+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 _CAPITULO:NUEVA YORK_

 _en nueva york..._

 _En una alcantarilla habitual vivían 4 tortugas mutantes adolescentes y su padre que es una rata._

 _Las cuatro tortugas aprovechando su tiempo en la sala viendo televisión,como era habitual ellos se turnaban la televisión,esta vez le tocaba a la tortuga de bandana azul,el elijio ver su gran serie "héroes espaciales" ,muchas veces(la gran mayoría el de bandana roja)le han dicho que esa serie era la peor y que el único que la veía era el,pero el siempre sostenía que es la mejor serie y que no era el unico. Retomando el tema ellos estaban viendo y haciendo otras cosas por ejemplo el de bandana roja estaba leyendo un cómic,el de bandana modara estaba en su lapto,el de bandana naranja estaba jugando un juego en su t-phone de cabeza y el de bandana azul estaba viendo la televisión aunque no se veía muy concentrado que digamos estaba pensando en otras cosas_

 _Flasback_

 _La tortuga de bandana azul estaba peleando con una chica de 16 años,cabello corto color negro y en la parte de atrás rubio,ojos color miel_

 __tu misma me dijiste que destructor te volvía loca_dijo el oji-azul mientras peleaba_

 __Me vuelve loca porque es mi padre_le contestó_

 _Fin del flashback_

 _"Es mi padre" esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza,era oficial ahora no tenía oportunidad de que karai este de su una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos_

 __Leo,¡LEO_le grito el de bandana naranja_

 __Auch mikey,no hay necesidad de gritar_dijo Leo sobandose la cabeza_

 __lo siento_se disculpo el de naranja_

 __Ok que quieres_dijo leo_

 __ya se término tu turno_le dijo señalando la televisión que ya estaba pasando los comerciales,leo se asombro al parecer había estado pensando en eso todo el programa_

 __Que te pasa?_le preguntó donnie_

 __Que me pasa de que_dijo tranquilo Leo_

 __Bueno,se vio que estuviste muy distraído_le contestó raph_

 __Aaa,eso no me pasa nada sólo estuve pensando en..._dijo Leo mientras pensaba en una excusa_en los entrenamientos de hoy_dijo rápidamente_

 __En serio_dijo raph,padeciendo como si estuviera levantando una ceja(_ _ **N/a:aunque no tuvieran)**_

 __Si que hay de malo pensar en ello_dijo Leo,cuando vio la hora en su t-phone_bueno chicos ya es hora de patrullar_dijo levantándose a buscar sus katanas,los demas se vieron la cara y se levantaron a buscar sus respectivas armas..._

 _En el aeropuerto internacional de nueva york._

 _Yumiko salía del aeropuerto entonces vio una camioneta que tenía una cartelera que decía en kanji "yumiko Irasshaimase" (bienvenida yumiko)yumiko rodó los ojos y se dirigió aquella camioneta,ahí estaba una joven de 18 años de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color negro con mechones modaros,tenía puesto una blusa corta de color blanco,una sudareda de color azul,pantalones de mezclilla,estaba dormida en el asiento de conductor,yumiko sonrió maliciosamente,como la ventana del conductor y la del acompañante estaban abiertas,ella dejó su mochila y patineta en el asiento del acompañante,fue hacia la ventana abierta del asiento del conductor,se acercó al oído de la peli-negra y..._

 __HIKARU-SAN!_le grito en el oído de la chica,causando que ella se despertada de golpe y se golpeara con el techo del auto_

 __Auch,yumiko!_le regañó la pelinegra a yumiko_

 __Gomen ne,gomen ne, daijuobu(ok,lo siento lo siento)_dijo entra risa entonces fue hacia el asiento del acompañante y subió_

 __Sabes,extrañaba que me despertaran así_dijo bromeando hikaru_

 __Pues,tranquila que ya volvió tu despertador número 3_dijo entre risas_

 __Oye hablando de eso quien me despertaba más veces_dijo hikaru mientras prendía el motor de la camioneta_

 __Bueno,primero estaba Yomo-kun y el segundo usagi-kun_dijo mientras recordaba viejos tiempos_recuerdo que un día te caíste de la cama_dijo riendo_

 __Si_dijo recordando,Hikaru_

 __Y con lo que tu duermes en el colchón de arriba_dijo reventando de risa_

 __Si me tomó 2 día..._no término la frase,por que vio en el espejo de afuera algo muy familiar,entonces presionó el acelerador_

 __Que pasa?_le preguntó yumiko_

 __Nos están persiguiendo_le contestó sin quitar la vista del camino. Yumiko asomó su cabeza y vio 2 camionetas negras tratando de alcanzarlas._

 __El clan de las sombras_dijo asustada_como saben que estoy aquí_dijo un poco alterada_

 __Tranquila,me buscan a mi,creó que tendrás que ponerte el cinturón_dijo mientras yumiko se ponía el cinturón ella pisaba a fondo el acelerador..._

 **Dan,DAN,bueno que les padeció bueno,malo,genial,horrible aceptó sujerencias, jitomatazos,chanqletazos,jalones de oreja,pastelazos etc.**

 **Significado:**

 **Hikaru:luz**

 **Yomo:bueno yo entendía que era cuervo**

 **Usagi:aki también entendía que era conejo**

 **Bueno aki va la mala noticia**

 **Deja de de escribir la historia de "Rápidos y Furiosos", tranquilos no la abandonare,sino que la dejare por un tiempo,bueno hasta que se me vuelva la inspiració esto.**

 **Sayonara**

 **Atte:sofia hamato**

 **Yolo XD**


	3. Chapter 3:conociendonos

**Konichiwa,ohayo,konbanwa(hola,buenos días,buenas tardes,buenas noches depende de la hora a que lo lean)o guenki de su ka?(como están?)yo más o menos XD bueno hoy los chicos no están porque están castigados(ya saben por quien)yo fui la única que me salve yupii**

 **Bueno ya no los aburride más,a LEER!**

 **Advertencia: las tortugas ninjas no me pertenece sino a sus creadores peter laid y kevin eastagman**

 **Sólo los oc's que aparecen aki son de mi propiedad**

 _ **Cap 3:conociéndonos**_

 _La camioneta donde estaban las chicas aceleró,al igual que las otras que las estaban persiguiendo._

 _Cuando giradon en una esquina la camioneta donde estaban las chicas chocó contra la pared,las otras camionetas pararon y varios ninjas con un traje negro_ ***** _(no es el clan del pie)y con el logo de la media luna,bajaron de la y se acercaron a la camioneta donde estaban las chicas,ellas no estaban,entonces un ninja giro la cabeza y vio a las dos chicas corriendo,ese ninja si no hubiera tenido la máscara,padeciera que estuviera sonriendo entonces dio una señal para que las persiguiera,los demás ninjas asistieron y la mitad se subió a las azoteas y los otros las siguieron a pie..._

 _En una de las azoteas.._

 _Las cuatro tortugas estaban patrullando._

 _Mikey:que aburrido_dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo_

 _Raph:por primera vez apoyo a mikey,hoy no a pasado nada_dijo mientras pateaba una pared_

 _Leo:creó que hoy no miren_dijo mientras señalaba a los ninjas de logo de la media luna_

 _Donnie:son los del clan del pie?_dijo tratando de enfocar a los ninjas_

 _Leo:definitivamente no lo son_dijo mientras sacaban sus katanas_vamos_dijo mientras iban hacia ellos..._

 _Con las chicas..._

 _Hikaru:corre mas rápido yumiko_dijo mientras corría_

 _Yumiko:no crees que lo estoy haciendo hikaru_dijo mientras corría y se ponía su capucha y lo sujetaba con fuerza para que no se cayese,corrieron y llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida,_

 _Los ninjas que iban persiguiéndolas a pie las acorralaron en el callejón,ambas chicas sacando unas armas que iban escondidas entre su ropa_

 _Hikaru sacó unas kamas_ ****** _y yumiko sacó dos tantōs_ ******* _ambas se pusieron en pose de defensiva,al igual que los ninjas que sacaron sus sables..._

 _En las azoteas..._

 _Los demás ninjas fueron detenidos por las tortugas._

 _Raph:vaya,vaya que tenemos aki_dijo mientras sacaba sus sai_unos payasos vestidos de negro_

 _Mikey:en serio creía que íbamos a pelear contra unos ninjas_dijo mientras raph le daba un coscorrón_oye y eso porque__

 _Raph:por tonto_le contestó_

 _Ninja:oigan quitarse de nuestro camino ranas__

 _Raph:Oye no somos ranas somos tortugas_le respondió molesto_

 _Ninja:y a mi que me interesa_les dijo,_

 _Raph estaba furioso de ese payaso vestido de negro,Leo lo noto._

 _Leo:raph por favor no..._fue intenrrupido por un grito de pelea y vio que raph al igual que sus otros hermanos se lanzaban a pelear con los ninjas_una tonteria, para que me molesto si siempre no me hacen caso_se dijo a si mismo y fue a la batalla..._

 _En el callejón yumiko estaba pelando con unos 3 ninjas mientras los demás estaban tirados en el suelo noqueados al igual que hikaru que estaba presionando con ambas manos sus abdomen,mientras de sus manos le salía pequeños hilitos de sangre,a sus costados sus armas,cuando yumiko término de pelear con los ninjas que sobraban,que para aclarar no fue fácil,fue hacia hikaru,cuando le tocó el hombro hikaru gimió de dolor,yumiko se asustó y la arrastró cerca de unos botes de basura_

 _Yumiko:tranquila te curade_dijo mientras rompía una larga tira de su camisa y lo presionaba en el abdomen de hikaru..._

 _En las azoteas..._

 _Las cuatro tortugas estaban tiradas en el suelo noqueados, los otros ninjas se habían iro,el primero en despertar fue Leo,seguido por raph,donnie y mikey._

 _Donnie:alguien anotó la matrícula del camión que nos atropeyo_dijo mientras son tenía su cabeza mientras sufría un leve mareo_

 _Raph:donde están esos payasos_dijo levantándose rápido_

 _Leo:por ahí se fueron_dijo señalando,los cuatro se vieron las caras y asintieron,se levantaron y persiguieron a los ninjas..._

 _En el callejón..._

 _Yumiko:tranquila yo te curade_le dijo mientras presionaba la herida._

 _Hikaru:lo se..._de pronto fue interrumpida por yumiko,ella le dijo que se callara y la cubrió con bolsas de basura cerrando la chamarra de hikaru,así cubriéndole la herida para que no se le infectada. Hikaru la veía con cada confusa hasta que oyó la voz_

 _X:vaya,vaya,checando la basura ¿hikaru?_le dijo el ninja,yumiko se levanto ya que estaba agachada y giro,mostrando su cara_¿yumiko?,vaya creó que mi padre estada más orgulloso de mi trayendo a su "pequeña traicionera"_dijo quitándose la máscara de ninja mostrando un cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules._

 _Yumiko:Torasuke..._murmuró_

 _Torasuke:el mismo en casa_le respondió_dejaremoz de hablar o vamos a pelear_dijo mientras sacaba su tachi_ ******** _al igual que los demás ninjas_

 _Yumiko:ok_dijo desafiante,mientras sacaba sus tantōs_a pelear_torasuke dio la señal años ninjas que atacasen,los ninjas atacaron,mientras los ninjas atacaban,yumiko esquivaba sus ataques con agilidad y les lanzaba ataques..._

 _En la azotea..._

 _Mikey:wow esa niña pelea bien_dijo asombrado_

 _Raph:demasiado_susurro_

 _Leo:un momento no crees que esa niña es de ese clan o del clan del pie__

 _Raph:si,quien más pelearía así si no es entrenada por un maestro ninja_les dijo con mucha lógica_

 _Donnie: tiene razon, raph_dijo_

 _En el callejón..._

 _Torasuke:traeré tu cabeza y la de mi hermano_le dijo mientras lanzaba ataques a yumiko con su sable_

 _Yumiko:en serio? Cual de los dos_dijo mientras esquivaba sus ataques con agilidad_

 _Torasuke:"Dal"_le dijo,yumiko dejó de pelear y aprovechó torasuke y le dio un golpe en el estómago y una patada en el estómago lanzándola a la pared de aquel callejón,yumiko cayó inconsiente_termina de lo que empece ese día_le dijo mientras alzaba su tachi,cuando la iba a bajar,una shuriken salió disparada del lado derecho,volteo y eran las tortugas_otra vez con ustedes,ranas_le dijo mientras se lanzaba a pelear,raph y leo sacaron sus armas y se lanzado a pelear contra torasuke,mientras mikey y donnie fueron donde estaba yumiko..._

 _En la pelea_

 _Raph y Leo peleaban contra torasuke,ellos lanzaban ataques y torasuke los esquivaba,al cabo de 5 minutos,le pudieron dar un golpe a torasuke,el se fue para atras_

 _Torasuke:nos volveremos a ver tortugas,clan de sombras retiranse_dijo mientras los demás ninjas se levantaban yse fueron,Leo y Raph suspirando y fueron donde estaban los otros dos_

 _Leo:que le pasa_le pregunto a donnie_

 _Donnie:esta inconsciente_dijo_ _la volteo con cuidado y vio que le sangraba en la parte de la nuca_tendremos que llevarla a la guarida_le dijo mientras presionaba en la herida de la nuca._

 _Leo:un momento no llevaremos a una desconocida en la guarida_dijo de repente,cuando vio la cara típica de suplica de mikey,suspiro rendido_esta bien,yo le explicade a splinter_dijo,donnie la alzó estilo princesa y se fueron._

 _En los botes de basura hikaru se movió y callejón las bolsas que estaban encima de ellas cuando vio que las tortugas se llevaban a yumiko,ella quiso correr pero no pudo por la herida,cayó boca abajo,quiso arrastrarse pero no pudo,sólo pudo estirar su brazo hasta la dirección a donde ellos se la llevaron_

 _Hikaru: yu..mi..ko_dijo con voz débil,y cayó inconsciente_

 _En la guarida..._

 _Mikey se asomó por la sala principal,viendo que no había nadien..._

 _Mikey: no hay nadien_les susurro a los otros._

 _Donnie:tenemos que llevarla al laboratorio para poderla curar_les susurro,los otros tres asintieron, y caminaron con cautelo ninja con dirección al laboratorio, pero cuando estaban a la mitad,la puerta del dojo se abrió,era splinter_

 _Sensei:Que hace ella aquí_dijo molesto,mientras señalaba a yumiko_

 _Leo:ustedes llevenla al laboratorio_las tortugas restantes asintieron_

 _Sensei:y..._le dijo para que empezada con su explicación,leo suspiro_

 _Leo:bueno sensei,la encontramos peleando con un clan de ninjas que tenía el logo de una media luna..._fue interrumpido por el sensei_

 _Sensei:dijiste,un clan con logo de media luna_leo asintió,sensei meditó un poco_cuando despierte la niña quiero que hable conmigo__

 _Leo:hai sensei_dicho esto sensei se fue,leo fue al laboratorio y encontro a donnie revisando a yumiko_como esta?_le pregunto_

 _Donnie:estará inconsciente por unas 4 horas al menos eso creó_dijo un tanto seguro_

 _Mikey: bien,entonces que quieren hacer_dijo tratando de levantar los ánimos,leo,raph,y donnie lo vieron_que hay que hacer algo hasta que ella despierte_se defendió,los demás estuvieron de acuerdo..._

"Una niña de 6 años de ojos verde toxico y cabello negro ,tenia una chamarra negra con la capucha puesta,tambien tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla un tanto sucios y rasgados y unos tenis negros desgastados estaba tomado de la mano de un muchacho que tenía un saco negro,sombrero,guantes y además de unas botas que lo cubría por completó. Estaban en la lluvia caminando,hasta que llegaron en un edificio grande como una mansión,paradon en la puerta,la niña vio confundido al muchacho y aunque tenía su cara tapada,pudo ver que estaba llorando

Niña:onii-san...(hermano...)_quizo decir algo la niña pero el muchacho la interrumpió

Muchacho:gomen ne(perdón)_le dijo con voz quebrantos

Niña:wakarimasen(no entiendo)_le contesto un tanto confundida,el muchacho se agachó y le beso la frente

El muchacho no dijo nada, abrió los ojos mostrando unos ojos felinos color amarillo con unos toques verde toxico,estaban dilatados._gomen ne_le dijo y se fue dejando sóla a la niñ sabía donde la había dejado en un orfanato..."

 _Yumiko:onii-san_murmuro cuando despertó,se fijo del lugar y se sentó de golpe,tenía dos preguntas en la cabeza la primera es ¿donde estaba?,y la segunda ¿como llegó ahí?,sintió el olor y supo que estaba en una alcantarilla,sintió algo en su cabeza rodeándola y era una venda, oyó que alguien se acercaba,quiso acostarse pero aquella persona lo había visto._

 _Mikey: veo que ya despertaste_yumiko volteo y se espanto,aquello era una tortuga gigante,yumiko grito y se cayó de la mesa en donde estaba_tranquila no te pasará nada,!¡CHICOS YA DESPERTO_grito_

 _Raph:Sabes mikey hay una cosa que se llama hablar_dijo fastidiado_

 _Donnie:veo que ya despertaste,no te asustes,no te haremos daño_le dijo estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse,ella algo insegura aceptó ,cuando ya estaba levantada_bien,yo me llamó Donatello pero me puedes decir donnie,el de bandana naranja se llama michelangelo pero puedes decirle mikey_ella vio a mikey y mikey le dijo hola_el de bandana roja es raphael pero le puedes decir raph_ella vio hasta donde estaba raph,el sólo se limitó a gruñir_y el de bandana azul es leopardo pero puedes decirle leo_leo le dijo hola_y tu como te llamas_le preguntó_

 _Yumiko:yo me llamó..._lo pensó un poco,en verdad era seguro decirles su nobre,lo pensó otro poco_...me llamó sofia.._

 **DAN,DAN Dan,que les padeció bueno,malo,horrible**

 **Para decir verdad nunca creí hacer un cap tan largo,pero aveces hasta yo me soprendo,bueno aquí ya yumiko ya conoció a las tortugas aunque mintió sobre su nombre,**

 **Bueno les dire algo aquí nos ubicamos desde el capítulo donde abril conoció a karai,la verdad se me olvido el nombre,además creó que ya Se dieron cuenta en la forma de los diálogos, bueno es que creó que es más fácil asi, y así estará en futuros fic's,**

 ***los trajes de los ninjas del clan de sombras están sacados del cómic de tmnt**

 ****kamas:son como dos picos para cavar,creó que ustedes ya lo sabían XD**

 *****tantō:daga de 15cm**

 ******tachi:sable un poco más larga que la katana.**

 **Significado**

 **Torasuke: hijo del trigre**

 **Oigan vieron quien era el onii-san de yumiko,creó que algunos los adivinaron,dicho esto**

 **Sayonara**

 **Arte:sofia hamato**

 **Yolo XD**


	4. Chapter 4:preguntas

**Yo:** **Konichiwa,** **ohayo, konbanwa, oyasumi-nasai (hola, buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches depende de la hora en que lo lean) o genki de su ka? (cómo están?) yo más o menos, lo siento por tardar pero..._me interrumpen**

 **Raph:si fuera por ti, el nombre de este fic, sería "lo siento por tardar..." en vez de "nuevos aliados" no lo crees?_dijo un tanto fastidiado**

 **Yo:cierto, pero esta vez tarde ,porque me dieron un golpe tremendo en la cabeza con un balón de fútbol y me llevaron al doctor_dije mientras me sobo la cabeza_algo normal para mi_los cuatro me vieron con extrañeza_que es verdad, a poco no me creen_**

 **Mikey: yo si, los balones de fútbol te quieren_dijo en tono de burla**

 **Yo:si lo se ,me quieren muchísimo, que si me siguen dando sus muestras de afecto me quedo más tontita de lo que está tu_todos excepto mikey rien_bueno ya no los aburrido más ahora a leer_pero se me acuerda algo_ah,se me olvidaba hay una palabra escondida haber si la encuentran XD_**

 **Advertencia :las tortugas ninjas no me pertenece sino a sus creadores Peter laid y Kevin eastagman, solo los oc's que aparecen aquí son de mi propiedad**

 _ **Cap 4:preguntas**_

 _Yumiko:mi nombre es... Sofía, pero me pueden llamar sofi_dijo_

 _Leo:bueno Sofía, nuestro padre tiene que preguntarte algunas cosas, crees que responderas_dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos_

 **(N/a:ahora le vamos a poner yumi a yumiko porque tengo flojera de escribir el nombre completo XD**

 **X:Floja!**

 **Yo:retractaré de decirme eso raph...)**

 _Yumi:bueno eso creo que conocer a cuatro tortugas asdolecentes es agradable,creo que no me asustaria al ver a una tortuga mutante adulto_las cuatro tortugas se vieron la cara,y donnie decidio hablar_

 _Donnie:la verdad nuestro padre es una rata_dijo_

 _"Yumi:wow,en serio_dijo un tanto asombrada_pero como?__

 _Leo:es una larga historia_dijo mirando al techo__ _entonces…__

 _Yumi:ok_dijo en un suspiro,donnie,mikey y leo la llevaron directo al dojo,raph se quedo en el laboratorio,cuando paso sofia,el le vio la muñeca derecha y pudo ver que ella tenia un tatuaje de aquel clan y se lo escondia ella rápidamente con la manga de su sudareda,el fruncio el seño…sabia que ella mentia_

 _En un hospital de nueva york…_

 _Una mujer de 32 años de cabello pelirrojo y ojos color azul claro y un hombre de 40de cabello negro,y ojos verde olivo corrian acompañaros de dos muchachos de 14 años_

 _Uno era de cabello negro y ojos gris,tenia una camisa verde debajo de esta un sueter blanco y pantalones holgados de mezclilla y tenis negros,tenia puesta una bufanda blanca_

 _El otro era de cabello café-rojizo y ojos color miel,tenia puesta una camisa blanca y una sudareda negra , pantalones holgados,y unos convers negros,tenia un collar con una figura de un sol a la mitad,llegaban a la recepción._

 _Recepción:buenas noches que desean_dijo al ver a la familia_

 _Mujer:estamos buscando a mi sobrina llamada jenifer breslin_dijo un poco alterada_

 _Recepcionista:de parte de quien?_pregunto_

 _Hombre:de parte de martha y kevin o'conner_dijo al igual de alterado_

 _Recepcionista:bien,ella esta en la habitación numero 103_dijo revisando la cmputaroda,los 4 se fueron diciendo gracias._

 _Cuando llegadon vieron a hikaru en la cama,tenia un suero en sus venas_ ***** _tenia su herida vendada,estaba tapada hasta su cuello, dormida cuando sintió a la familia en su cuarto_

 _Mujer:jeni,como te sientes?_dijo al ver a su sobrina_

 _Hikaru:muy bien tia,arigato_le dijo un poco débil_

 _Oji miel:ookasan,otosan(madre,padre)_la mujer y el hombre asintieron y se fueron,dejando solo a hikaru y a los dos muchachos_

 _Oji-gris:al fin_dijo mientras se quitaba su bufanda dejando ver el mismo tatuaje que yumiko,pero en el cuello,el oji-miel tambien se quitola sudareda y dejo ver en su muñeca derecha también tenia el mismo tatuaje que yumiko(el de la media luna),hikaru se destapo de la sabana hasta su cadera dejando de ver el mismo tatuaje pero en el hombro izquierdo_aun no entiendo porque lo debemos esconder de ellos,kenji_le dijo al oji-miel_

 _Kenji:ellos no tienen derecho de saber_le dijo serio_ademas yom…_el oji-gris lo interrumpio_

 _Oji-griss:llamame Alex,amigo_dijo_

 _Hikaru:ya te acostumbraste verdad?_le pregunto divertida a alex_

 _Alex:sip_le respondio_

 _Kenji:..alex,acuérdate que prometimos nunca contar nuestro pasado_dijo mirando al suelo,los demás también miradon al suelo recordando su pasado._hikaru que paso_le pregunto_

 _Hikaru:fue el clan de las sombras_dijo_

 _Kenji:como te encontraron_le pregunto histérico_

 _Hikaru:fui a busacar a…_paro un momento viendo la cara de los dos muchachos_a yumiko_dijo susurrando_

 _Kenji:yumiko_murmuro para si mismo,mientras sujetaba la figura de su collar,leyó lo que decía "Eien no "_

 _Alex:que paso la tienen_le pregunto rápidamente_

 _Hikaru:no_le dijo_ al parecer la tienen el clan hamato _dijo recordando la shuriken que apareció en el noticiado hace meses,y la shuriken que se encontró en el callejón_

 _Kenji:al menos sabemos que esta a salvo_les dijo,los tres se mirandon las caras_

 _Alex:ahora que haremos_le pregunto_

 _Kenji:lo que haremos por ahora es esperar…_

 _En las alcantarillas…_

" _el clan de las sombras, uno de los clanes que lo constituyen asesinos,ladrones,mercenarios y terroristas, cada ninja es identificado, 'por un tatuaje que le hacen en cierta parte del cuerpo que tiene el logo de aquel clan es una media luna, qué significa que la noche es su esclava y el día su enemigo, cada uno se identifica de manera diferente para los ladrones se le identifican por llevar el logo en el hombro izquierdo, para los mercenarios en el cuello, para los terroristas en la cara en la parte derecha y para los asesinos en la…"_

 _Leo: sensei aquí esta, la niña_sensei, despertó de sus pensamientos_

 _Sensei: adelante_yumiko paso, al ver a la rata se asusto un poco,pero al final se le paso_

 _Yumi:h-h-hola_dijo un poco nerviosa_

 _Sensei:tranquila…_dijo tratando de que ella le diga su nombre_

 _Yumi:sofia,mi nombre es sofia_le dijo_

 _Sensei:bien señorita sofia,le gustaría responder algunas preguntas que mis hijos y yo sobre la pelea que tuvo con unos ninjas_le dijo,sofia solo atino a asentir_bien,leo ya te puedes retirar_le dijo a leo que estaba en el dojo_

 _Leo:hai sensei_le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a sensei y se estaba algo incomoda por tanto silencio. el sensei lo noto_

 _Sensei:bien señorita sofia ¿ de donde viene? Y diga la verdad por que creo que no es su verdadero nombre sofia verdad_sofia se asombro_

 _Yumi:como lo sab…_balbuceo_

 _Sensei:es fácil saberlo,ahora me puede responder_ella asintió_

 _Yumi:vengo de japon…_

 _Afuera del dojo…_

 _Donnie:que paso?_le dijo al ver a leo saliendo del dojo_

 _Leo:sensei dijo que me fuera_dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo,de aquella sala y prendia la televisión_

 _Raph:saben no confio en esa niña_le dijo a todos_

 _Mikey:por favor raph,es una niña_le dijo_

 _Raph:una niña que sabe ninjutsu_le dijo_ademas tiene un tatuaje en la muñeca derecha del logo de aquel clan_le dijo los otros tres lo vieron_

 _Leo:raph,estas seguro?_le pregunto un tanto intrigado_

 _Raph:claro_les dijo_yo creo que es una kunoichi asesina_les dijo_

 _Mikey:pues que hacemos_le pregunto a leo_

 _Leo:pues tendremos que ganar la confianza de sofia,para que nos diga ella misma,pero mientras…_donnie lo interrumpio_

 _Donnie:pero mientras…_le dijo_

 _Leo:pero mientras tenemos que esperar…_los cuatro asintieron_

 _En el dojo…_

 _Sensei:cuantos años tienes?__

 _Yumi:14 años_le dijo_

 _Sensei:demasiado joven para tener un tatuaje ¿no?_le dijo mostrando,su muñeca derecha de sofia que estaba destapada,ella solo sonrio nerviosa y se lo volvió a tapar_

 _Yumiko:por favor no se lo diga a sus hijos_dijo nerviosa_

 _Sensei:tranquila no se lo dire a nadien_le dijo_

 _Sofia:arigato,hamato…_la interrumpio_

 _Sensei:por favor dime sensei_dijo,ella lo vio_te gustaría seguir con tu entrenamiento_ella lo medito un poco_

 _Yumi:claro,por que no_le contesto_

 _Sensei:bien comenzaremos cuando te recuperes del todo_le dijo_

 _Yumi:arigato,sensei_dijo animada,haciendo una reverencia,sensei también lo hizo,sofia salio del dojo ,sintió algo en el bolsillo,metio su mano y saco un collar que tenia una figurilla del la mitad de la luna de parte derecha que decía" ' yūjō " se lo quedo mirando …_

 **Ya empezaron a sospechar los chicos,de seguro se preguntaran como terminada esto,yo igual** **?**

 **Bueno aki aparecieron dos nuevos ¿que les pareció?**

 **ya termine este capitulo casi hago un testamento XD**

 **Significado:**

 **Kenji:segundo hijo**

 ***eso de las venas no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero creó que era IV creo,pero era cuando le ponen el suero.**

 **La palabra escondida dice "Eien no yūjō" se las dejo para que investiguen y aprendan algo XD**

 **A Y QUE TAL LA NUEVA PORTADA DEL FIC YO LO HIZE XD**

 **Que tal el fin, bueno ,malo ,horrible ,digan la verdad XD**

 **Dicho esto**

 **Sayonara**

 **Atte.: Sofía hamato**

 **Yolo XD.**


	5. Chapter 5:sayonara

**_Konichiwa, ohayo, konbanwa,oyasumi-nasai(hola,buenos días,buenas tardes,buenas noches)ogueki de su ka(como están?)como siempre yo más o menos XD,gomen ne(lo siento) por tardar_sonrió nerviosamente_pero digamos que tarde por asuntos escolares..._me siento en el suelo,aparece mikey**

 **Mikey:konichiwa,sofia-chan_dijo saludando con una mano**

 **Yo:konichiwa mikey-kun_veo atrás de el_ Oye y los demás_le preguntó**

 **Mikey:donnie y raph,tratan de sacar a leo de su habitación, al padecer,no quiere salir de su cuarto_dijo sacando una silla de nose donde y se sienta,yo le miró y el sonríe nerviosamente**

 **Yo:entonces tendremos que empezar sin ellos_dije_bueno ahora a LEER!...**

 **Advertencia:las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores peter laid y kevin eastagman,sólo los oc's que apareces aki son de mi propiedad**

 _ **Cap 5:**_

 _Yumi: kenji..._murmuró para si misma,apretó ese collar y se lo puso_

 _Mikey: Hey sofia!_grito desde la sala,sofia giro su cabeza y mikey la invitó a sentarse,ella fue con inseguridad, a la sala,ella se sentó en el suelo a lado de mikey y donnie que estaban sentados en el sofá._

 _Yumi:y bien..._preguntó_

 _Mikey: casi se me olvidaba,quieres ver televisión, con nosotros_

 _Yumi:claro_respondió,leo prendió la televisión (ya que estaba en su lugar)lo puso en su canal favorito héroes espaciales._

 _5minutos después ..._

 _Ya han pasado 5 minutos y yumi pudo ver a los otros aburridos,bueno ella estaba aburrida,pero no tanto,cuando giro su cabeza pudo ver a leo distraído_

 _Yumi: oigan que le pasa a leo?_pregunto,los demás salieron de su trance de aburrimiento, y se fijaron en leo_

 _Mikey: la verdad no...Chicos ya se que le pasa a leo_los demás lo vieron y le preguntaron que era el los miró con una cara que decía "en serio no se acuerdan?", ellos reaccionaron..._

 _En la sede del pie..._

 _Tanto el clan de la sombras y el clan del pie estaban inclinados,al igual que torasuke_

 _Destructor:como quieres decir que no encontraste a hikaru_dijo con su voz imponente_

 _Torasuke:maestro destructor,quiero pedirle disculpas por nuestros fracasos,pero quiero decirle que esto se volvió personal del clan de las sombras_dijo firme,mientras miraba al suelo_

 _¿?:como que esto se ha vuelto personal,hijo mío_preguntó un señor de aproximadamente 45 años,tenía cabello azulado con algunas canas y ojos marrones,tenía la habitual vestimenta de los japonés ,está la tenia de color negro y la media luna en su espalda._

 _Torasuke:maestro imayasha_dijo_maestro,hemos encontrado a yumiko_el maestro imayasha no mostró ningún sentimiento_creó que podremos atrapa..._fue interrumpido_

 _Maestro imayasha:torasuke,tendremos que irnos_dijo,torasuke levantó la cara rápidamente mostrando un rostro no muy convencido_

 _Torasuke: pero maestro nuestro objetivo principal esta aquí en esta ciudad_dijo_

 _Maestro imayasha:lo se,lo se,pero e hablado con el destructor y estuvimos de acuerdo que el se encargada de los traicioneros que se refugian en esta ciudad,nosotros nos encargáremos de los de Rusia__

 _Torasuke: como..._dijo_

 _Maestro imayasha:nuestros informantes,dijeron que encontraron a una chica de cabello rubia con las mechones pintadas de rojo y ojos negros tratando de cruzar la frontera de rusia con un chico de cabello blanco y ojos negros y una niña de cabello rojizo y ojos miel _dijo_¿creo que sabes quienes son?__

 _Torasuke: Akane,Usagi,Mirai_murmuro_cuando nos iremos__

 _Maestro imayasha:esta noche..._

 _En la guarida..._

 _Yumi:Un momento, Un momento quieren decir que leo se enamoró de su enemiga_preguntó,ellos asintieron_wow,esto es muy inusual__

 _Mikey:digamos que si__

 **Bueno ya termine,lo siento por hacer este cap corto XD,pero digamos que estoy poco inspirada**

 **El próximo cap yumi conocerá a alguien, les dire una pista,su vestuario en codsplay cuesta mucho XD,no digamos que es de cabello pelinaranja ¿ya adivinaron?**

 **Significado:**

 **Akane:flor de rubia**

 **Mirai:futuro**

 **Usagi:conejo**

 **Por poco y se me olvida tengo planeado hacer un one-shot para navidad,puede ser que lo publique un día antes de navidad o un día después, me gustaría que ustedes me den ideas.**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado,dicho esto**

 **Sayonara**

 **Atte: sofia hamato**

 **Yolo XD**


	6. Chapter 6:conociendo a una nueva amiga

**Yo:Konichiwa, ohayo,konbanwa, oyasumi-nasai (hola,buenos días,buenas tardes,buenas noches,depende de la hora en que lo vean)ogueki de su ka?(como están?)yo como siempre más o menos XD_aparece leonardo**

 **Leo:konichiwa Sofia-chan_dijo**

 **Yo: konichiwa,Reonarudo-kun (hola,leonardo-kun)me ve**

 **Leo: ›_›,deja de llamarme asi_**

 **Yo:n_n ,así te llamas en katakana*_cruze los brazos_no es mi culpa que suene tan bonito_mire para otro lado fingiendo que estoy molesta,leo suspira,yo sonrió_bueno acabando esta discusión,ahora a LERR!**

 **Advertencia:las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores peter laid y kevin eastagman,sólo los oc's que apareces aki son de mi propiedad**

 _ **Cap 6:conociendo a una nueva amiga**_

 _En la sede del clan del pie (azotea)_

 _Había un helicópteros, mientras unos soldados del clan de la sombras metían cosas en los helicópteros,ahí estaba torasuke que estaba vigilando_

 _X:veo que ya te vas,torasuke_dijo una sombra_

 _Torasuke: que te pone triste de ya no verme karai_le dijo de forma seductora, se acercó a aquella sombra y le susurro en el oido_porque si quieres puedo decirle a mi padre que me quede_karai lo alejó de ella_

 _Karai:sayonara,torasuke_le dijo coqueta mente_al menos ya no me tren de que quedar despierta en la noche,para que un pedofilo como tu entre_le dijo_

 _Torasuke: por favor karai apenas tengo 18 años_le dijo como en forma de reclamó_

 _Karai:y yo 16_le respondió_así que,sayonara_le dijo mientras entraba a la sede,el se quedó mirando a karai,hasta que lo interrumpieron_

 _Soldado del clan de las sombras: ya esta listo,su padre lo esta esperando en el helicóptero_dijo en mientras se inclinaba,el asintió y fue para el helicóptero, se subió, y se fueron_

 _Maestro imayasha:torasuke,kotaro nos esta esperando en Rusia_el asintió de mala gana..._

 _En la guarida..._

 _Yumi: wow esto es inusual, excepto en caricaturas,series,novelas,algunos comics_enumeraba con sus dedos_mangas,anime_esas dos salieron de su boca,ellos los vieron extrañados y ella sólo sonrió nerviosamente. Entonces una voz resonó en la guarida_

 _X:chicos ya llegue_grito una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azul cielo que tenía una mochila amarilla,donnie se levantó rápidamente_

 _Donnie:april tardaste mucho_dijo,mikey río en silencio,yumi lo vio_

 _Mikey:después te cuento todo_le susurro,donnie abrazo a abril,cuando se dio cuenta el ya tenía toda la cara roja,la soltó nervioso,los 3 restantes atinadon a reír en silencio_

 _Donnie:etto...april porque tardaste_dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos(_ **N/a:las de el)** _,april apenas reaccionaba cuando le preguntaron_

 _April:Bueno digamos que estuve tratando de..._abril vio a yumi_y ella_dijo señalando a yumi,mikey empujó a yumi_

 _Yumi:hola...mi nombre es sofia_dijo_

 _April:bueno,encantado de conocerte sofia,mi nombre es april o'niel,pero me puedes llamar april_dijo,april giro su cabeza y vio a leo_y a el que le pasa_preguntó,ellos la miraban tratándole de decir "ya sabes"_ooo_dijo al comprender el mensaje_

 _Donnie:bueno april,te llevaré a tu habitación_dijo llevándola a una parte de la guarida._

 _Yumi:y bien_dijo tratando de hablar,raph sólo la miró y siguió leyendo su cómic_como se llama, chica de la que leo esta enamodaro_dijo_

 _Mikey: digamos que karai..._dijo,yumi reaccionó de repente_

 _Yumi:karai..._dijo respirando agitadamente_

 _Mikey:que te pasa sofia_dijo al verla así,raph la miró de reojo_

 _Yumi:nada,es sólo que me suena ese nombre ,pero no se en donde_dijo,entonces cayo_

 _ **"Una niña de 7 años de ojos verde-toxico,de cabello corto hasta los hombros,estaba vestida con un pants azul marino y una camisa del mismo color(**_ **N/a:en otras palabras como el traje de goku pero de color azul marino)** _ **y el logo del clan de las sombras en la espalda,estaba caminando en un pasillo un poco alumbrado detrás de ella un soldado del clan de las sombras,llegaron hasta una puerta muy grande,cuando el soldado la abrió,se podía ver que era una habitación muy grande tenía toda clase de armas y unas cuantas salpicaduras de color rojo en el piso,ahí estaba el maestro imayasha en ese entonces tenia 38 años estaba hablando con destructor atrás de este estaba karai que tenía unos 9 años con un traje igual que ella pero era de color negro y tenía el logo del clan del pie en la espalda,atrás de ella 2 soldados del pie.**_

 _ **Maestro imayasha:bueno destructor como decía,te presentó a una de mis grande estudiantes del clan de las sombras_dijo,empujando a yumi enfrente de el,yumi hizo una reverencia rápidamente, destructor la vio_y entonces aceptas_dijo**_

 _ **Destructor: esta bien,karai_grito karai se puso delante de el**_

 _ **Karai:hai_entonces puso posición de ataque,yumi vio a su "maestro",el asintió,ella dirigió la mirada a karai,un poco asustada,puso pocision de ataque**_

 _ **Maestro imayasha: ayime_ordenó..."**_

 _Yumi despertó otra vez en el laboratorio,pero ahora estaba rodeado de los chicos,april,sus caras mostraban preocupación,yumi no pudo evitar esconder su cabeza entre su manos_

 _Donnie:sofia,que bueno,que estés bien_le dijo_

 _Yumi:lo siento por espantarlos,_dijo cerrando los ojos_

 _Leo:tranquila, pero que te paso_dijo con un tono preocupado_

 _Yumi:no se,primero empeze a respidar con dificultad y luego caí_dijo_

 _Mikey: pero si te veías muy bien cuando despertaste_dijo también preocupado_

 _Donnie:debe ser secuelas del golpe,que te dieron_dijo también preocupado_creo, que te tendrás que quedarte aquí, hasta que te recupedes_dijo_

 _Yumi:pero no me gustaría ser una molestia..._la interrumpieron_

 _Mikey:nada de molestias,siempre nos gusto tener amigos_dijo_

 _Leo:entonces que decides te quedas?_pregunto,yumi lo pensó un momento_

 _Yumi:claro_dijo_

 _Mikey:si,iré a decirle a sensei_ya se iba pero donnie lo detuvo_

 _Donnie:pero la única habitación que tenemos no esta apto para una chica_dijo,los demás se pusieron a pensar_

 _April:entonces se quedada conmigo_dijo de repente_

 _Yumi:gracias,pero..._la interrumpieron_

 _April:tranquila,no serás una molestia_dijo_

 _Leo:entonces todo esta resuelto_dijo,mikey asintió y fue a avisarle a sensei._

 _Yumi:gracias,pero tendría que ir a buscar algunas cosas_dijo._

 _Leo:entonces iré contigo_dijo,ella asintió_

 _15 minutos después..._

 _Leo estaba conduciendo el tortumovil,llegó al lugar donde encontraron a yumi, ella bajo_

 _Yumi:esperar aquí_dijo,leo asintió,ella fue al callejón y vio la sinta de policía que decía "no pasar"ella se asusto, entonces cruzó la cinta,buscó su mochila, aquella estaba,escondida entre unas bolsas de basura,entonces buscó a hikaru, no la encontró ella creyó lo peor ,cuando ella salió del callejón, se quedó mirando, hasta que paso un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrón,vestía un traje de policia._

 _Policia: no se le ocurra cruzar la cinta_le dijo a yumi_

 _Yumi:oficial que paso_le dijo_

 _Policia: al padecer hubo un robo_dijo_dejaron a una chica herida,la llevado al hospital_esas palabras tranquilizadon a yumi_tenga cuidado,siempre es peligroso caminar por estas calles de noche_dijo al ver a yumi,hiendose_

 _Yumi:claro, gracias_dijo,camino hasta el tortumovil, ahí estaba,leo leyendo un libro que decía en la portada en kanji " mirai nikki"y tenia la imajen de una chica de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color,utilizando un traje de marinera,atras de ella un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azul marino,que vestia de un abrigo cafe y unas pesquedas verdes,ambos tenian en su mano unos telefonos._

 _Este se veía tan concentrado,yumi lo vio,tosió un poco,el sonrió Nerviosamente y lo escondió_

 _Leo:por favor, no se lo digas a los demás_dijo_

 _Yumi:Ok_dijo,leo encendió el motor._

 _Yumi:entonces desde cuando empezaste a hacer un otaku_ ****** __pregunto_

 _Leo:digamos que desde,que pase por el barrio chino y vi a un muchacho vendiendo animes y mangas,desde ese dia_respondió con toda naturalidad_

 _Yumi:cual fue el primer anime que viste_preguntó_

 _Leo:naruto_respondió rápidamente_

 _Yumi:manga..._la interrumpieron_

 _Leo:tokyo ghoul_respondio_

 _Yumi:favorito_preguntó_

 _Leo:Tokyo ghoul y mirai nikki_dijo sin quitar la vista del camino_

 _Yumi:interesante_dijo como si estuviera haciendo una investigación seria_ya has oído sobre vo..._la volvieron a interrumpir_

 _Leo:sobre vocaloid,claro_dijo_

 _Yumi:como lo conociste_le preguntó_

 _Leo:por una imagen que había en el puesto de animes y mangas del que te hable_respondió_

 _Yumi:si en verdad los coneces dime los nombres de los personajes que más aparecen en las canciones_le preguntó_

 _Leo:miku,kaito,meiko,rin y len,gakupo,luka,gumi_dijo,yumi ya le iba a preguntar otra cosa pero llegaron._

 _Bajaron del tortumovil..._

 _Ya han pasado varios meses desde que aceptaron a yumi,en ese tiempo sensei la empezó a entrenar junto con april,mientras los chicos tratan de ganarle confianza,yumi había conocido al pulverizador, su verdadero nombre fue timoty,antes era humano ahora es una masa getalinosa de vísceras, donnie le había dicho que se volvió así gracias a una sustancia llamada mutageno que te convertía en cualquier cosa._

 _Hubo una vez que los chicos le dijeron que habían sidos controlados por una avispa mutante,la verdad ella les creyó a medias porque ella y april,habían ido a un viaje con sensei de entrenamiento en las afueras de la ciudad..._

 **Bueno que les padeció bueno malo,horrible**

 ***katakana: esto es como un tipo de traducción de español e inglés o otro idioma a japonés,la mayoría de las veces sólo se traducen los nombres como**

 **Leonardo› Reonaduro**

 **Donatello » Donaterro**

 **Raphael » Raferu**

 **Michelangelo » Mikeranjero**

 ****otaku desde mi punto de vista es persona que ve y lee muchos anime/manga**

 **Entonces que les padeció a leonardo como un otaku la verdad esto se me ocurrió gracias a una imagen que decía "Leo es un otaku..." si quieren pueden buscarla el nombre de la creadora de aquella imagen es "ángel de la verdad", aunque la verdad no tiene nada que ver**

 **.**

 **Tengo un problema en acordarme de que tratan algunos episodios de las tortugas,alguien me podría ayudar**

 **Dicho esto:**

 **Sayonara**

 **Atte:sofia hamato**

 **Yolo XD**


	7. Chapter 7:confianza

**Konichiwa,ohayo,konbanwa,oyasumi nasai(hola,buenos dias,buenas tardes,buenas noches,depende de la hora en que lo lean) Tadaimada (volvi) y gomene(lo siento por tardar)pero como mencione en el cap 2 de la historia "despues de muerto"me castigaron por una semana sin tecnologia**

 **Leo:si supieran como se puso cuando no tenia su telefono_dijo en tono burlon**

 **Yo:ja...ja...ja callate leito,yo se que hiciste la semana pasada_lo amenaze,se le borro la sonrisa a leo_bueno terminando con esto ahora a Leer!...**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen si no asus creadores peter laid y kevin eastman,al igual que Nickelodeon,solo los oc's que aparecen son de mi propiedad.**

 _ **Cap 7:confianza**_

 _Ya habian pasado dos meses desde que yumi quedo en la guarida,sensei le ha enseñado algunos movimientos que ella no sabia y tambien estuvo conociendo a los chicos al llegar al tal grado de caerles bien_

 _En una tarde..._

 _Leo estaba en su cuarto,Donnie en su laboratoria,Raph golpeando al pobre muñeco de entrenamiento y mikey jugando a los videojuegos,mientras april y yumi entrenaban_

 _media hora despues..._

 _April y Yumiko salen del dojo_

 _April:me duele todod el cuerpo_decia mientras se sobaba el cuello_

 _Yumi: si a mi tambien_dijo hasta que llegaron a la sala y solo se encontradon a leo leyendo un libro con la portada de color negro (N/A:creo que muchos ya sabemos que lee XD)_

 _April:hola leo_dijo_

 _Leo:hola april y sofia_dijo sin despegar la vista del libro_

 _Yumi:hola leo_dijo mientras se podia ver que leia Leo,april sentia curiosidad_

 _April:que lees_pregunto ,lei cerro el libro de golpe_

 _Leo:nada_dijo nervioso_

 _April:okey..._dijo extrañada_ire a ver que hace donnie_se dirigio al laboratorio,dejando a leo y yumi solos_

 _Yumi:bien,pude ver que estabas en el capitulo 3,y ya gan pasado 2 meses_dijo_

 _Leo:es que es dificil leerlo_dijo_y aun mas con curiosos a la vista_dijo viendo a yumi_

 _Yumi:oye yo no soy curiosa solo que leer un manga me trae recuerdo_

 _Leo:fue el primer anime o manga que viste o leiste?_pregunto_

 _Yumi:no fue como el decimo el primerprimer anime que vi fue blood c y el manga fue naruto_dijo_

 _Leo:interesante_dijo entonces se oyo una voz que provenia desde la cocina_

 _Mikey:chicos a comer!_grito_

 _Leo:bien,tendre que ocultar este libro en algun lugar de mi cuarto,ahorita vuelvo_dijo y se fue,Yumiko se quedo pensando "estar aqui es muy agradable,jamas hubiera creido que estar con mutantes seria muy agradable,me recyerdan mucho a mi onni-chan"penso mientras recordaba algo_

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Una niña de 5 años de cabello corto color negro y ojos verde toxico ,tenia una blusa negra desgastada y pantalones de mezclilla rotos y desgastados,tenia un moño en la cabeza de color negro que por el desgasto parece gris,estaba debajo de un puente,delante de ella la alumbraba una fogata a lado de ella una camita improvisada con carton,una almohada pequeña y una manta sucia y rota,se apreto el estomago,tenia mucha hambre,entonces aparecio un muchacho de 19 años ,con un saco negro ,un sombredo negro,botas negras y guantes negros,tenia una mochila,su respidacion era agitada como si hubiera corrido mucho,la niña se levanto y sonrio**_

 _ **Niña:okarinasi onni-chan(bienveido hermano)_el chico se sento**_

 _ **Chico:okagede sore,wa iwa rete imasu okareinasai (gracias,pero se dice "bienvenido"_dijo en un tono burlon**_

 _ **Niña:gome ne_dijo bajando la cabeza**_

 _ **Chico:odakana,daijōbu(tranquila todo esta bien)_puso la mochila enfrente de el y de ella saco una libreta y un lápiz ademas de un pequeño libro_kore o torimasu(toma)_se lo dio a la niña_ashita watashi wa anata no kihon-tekina kanji ya ikutsu ka no goi o oshiemasu(mañana,te enseñare,los kanjis basico y un poco del vocabulario)_dijo con tono alegre,la niña sonrio**_

 _ **Niña:onni-chan arigato_dijo alegre**_

 _ **Entrnces se sento a lado del chico,y el saco una pieza de pan,lo partio y le dio la parte grande a la niña y el se comio la parte chica...**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Yumi le empezadon a salir lagrimas al recordar aquellos momentos,entonces oyo a leo y se seco las lagrimas rapidamente

Leo:volvi_dijo y vio a "sofia"_que te pasa sofi_

Yumi:nand...digo nada leo_dijo_oye tenemos que irnos o mikey se comera toda la comida_dijo empezaron a caminar lentamente

Leo:oye sofi y tu familia_dijo ya que "sofia" no había hablado de su familia desde que se quedo,yumi paro en seco,al mismo tiempo sensei salia del dojo pero al ver a yumi y a leo hablando dejo la puerta entreabierta para poder escuchar lo que decian

Yumi:_mis padres murieron en un incendio cuando yo tenia 4 años_dijo

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Una niña de 4 años de cabello negro largo,ojos verde toxico,tenia un moño negro y un kimono rojo con detalles de flores negras, una ninja de traje rojo la adentraba al bosque**_

 _ **Niña:okasan,otosan_mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al ver aquella casa en llamas_okasan...**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Leo:lo siento_ahora sabía porque ella nunca hablo o menciono a su familia

Yumi:no te disculpes,hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar,porque ya estan echas y pasan por algo,eso decia mi padre_dijo,sensei reacciono al oir esa frase que no habia oido hace 15 años

Leo:pero no hubo alguien que te cuidada_dijo

Yumi:hubo un chico que me cuido yo le decia hermano,pero..._dijo al recordar ese momento que la abandono

Leo:pero que?_pregunto

Yumi:no me gustaria hablar de eso_dijo empezando a caminar

Leo:por..._fue interrumpido por April

April: hey chicos dejen de hablar,mikey se comera su comida_grito desde la puerta de la cocina y ellps asintieron y fueron a la cocina

Sensei volvio a entrar al dojo y busco una caja,entonces empezo a buscar algo,hasta que encontro un viejo album,lo habrio y empezó a buscar una foto,hasta que encontro una foto donde estaban 3 adolecentes de 15 años,dos eran chicos(sensei y shedder) y una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verde toxico,los tres tenían uniforme de entrenamiento los tres estaban sonrientes,debajo de la foto decia algo en kanji

 _ **"Kyōdai eien ni"**_

 _ **(Hermanos por siempre)**_

Aquella chica se parecia mucho a Yumiko, entonces sensei dijo:

Sensei:cuidare bien a tu hija...hana_

En una heladeria

Ahi estaba alex que vestia una camiseta blanca,una chamarra negra,una bufanda negra y pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos estaba con una chica de ojos marron y cabello cafe oscuro,tenia lentes,vestia una blusa blanca,unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros,ambos tenian un cono de helado de diferente sabor,eleven? de chocolate y ella de vainilla tambien estaba kenji con los ojos ¿azul fuerte? Tenia una camisa azul fuerte con una chamarra negra con dibujos de calaveritas,pantalones de mezclilla y tenis tenia un raspado de fresa,los tres estaban sentados en una mesa,kenji se veia concentrado en sus pensamientos

Alex:ash,cuando va llegar_dijo deseperado

Chica:ya la conces,siempre llega tarde_dijo,Entonces los ojoscde kenji cambio a un ¿azul claro?_wow me gustaria que mi color de ojos cambie conforme a mis emociones_dijo

Alex:deseguro esta pensando en yumiko_susurro_y para que shadow, si tus ojos son hermosos_se dio cuenta de lo que dijo,la chica lo vio y el sonrio nervioso

Shadow:en serio_preguntó

Alex:no,digo si,digo..._empezo a tartamudear, ella rio,entonces ella empezo a acercarse a el,el la veia nervioso,ambos cerraron los ojos,entonces aparece una chica

Chica:Hola!_grito,ella era de cabello corto cafe oscuro de ojos cafe oscuro, tenia una blusa roja y una sudareda morada con rayas negras y unos tenis blancos con detalles rosas,ambos adolecentes se separadon rapidamente con un rubor en las mejillas,la chica no lo noto (N/A:no nota nada T_T)

Alex:por fin llegaste tori..._dijo molesto

Tori:lo siento es que mi madre no me dejaba salir y con trabajo la convenci_vio a kenji_oigan que le pasa a david_

Alex:nada es que lse golpeo la cabeza_empezo a sacudir a kenji_oye,atarantado despierta_kenji al fin reacciono

Kenji:que pasa_dijo un poco mareado y vio a tori_hola tori,al fin llegaste_dijo molesto

Tori:lo siento,i sorry,gome ne,izuineniye ***** ,fo fieffo,ya lo dije en todos los idiomas que se_dijo

Shadow:tori,la f no es un idioma_dijo

Alex y tori:a ffe fi_dijieron,kenji sonrio y shadow se dio una face palme

 **Bueno como salio,bien,mal,horrible**

 **Acepto sujerencias,correcciones, tomatazos, pastelazos, etc...**

 **Leo:lectores sabian que tori es esta niña_me apunta,yo lo veo**

 **Yo:si,no me puse sofia porque Yumiko me robo el nombre_**

 **Yumiko:que yo que?!**

 **Yo:jejejeje_rio nerviosa_bueno... Ahora respondede los rewei (creo que asi se escribe)**

 **Akane hitomi:bueno hitomi-san,yo me acuerdo que a nosotras nos llaman asalta cunas**

 **Mikey:sabes que creia cuando decian asalta cunas**

 **Yo:que**

 **Mikey:creian que iban a las cunas y robaban a las cunas**

 **Yo:es en serio_¬_¬**

 **Mikey:sip_**

 **Yo:okey...volviendo al tema,cierto es muy kawai siendo un otaku este de leo viendo anime por aki,leyendo un manga por aka**

 **Mikey:me acuerdo una frase que lei en una imagen**

 **Yo:a ver dilo**

 **Mikey:otakus por aki,otakus por aka,un otaku te saludara_nwn**

 **Yo:okey...**

 **Nina14j:cierto yo antes me confundia con las palabras porque algunas suenan igual.**

 **Bueno**

 **Dicho esto**

 **Sayonara**

 **Atte:Hamato sofia**

 **Yolo XD**


	8. Aviso

_**Aviso**_

 **Konichiwa, ohayo,konbanwa,oyasumi nasai (hola,buenos dias,buenas tardes,buenas noches,bueno depende de la hora en que lo lean Xp) o guenki desuka (como estan?)yoo... Mas o menos XD (como siempre :v)**

 **Lo siento por hacerles creer que esto es un capitulo de la historia (╥_╥) (yo se como se siente) bueno tengo que decirles que editare la historia porque no dio el resultado que esperaba,haci que como dije la editare,que les vaya bien (que les vaya mal (^.^) ok no :v),nos leeremos despues.**

 **bueno dicho esto**

 **Sayonara**

 **Yolo XD**

 **Atte:Hamato Sofia**

 **ヽ** **(*≧ω≦)** **ﾉ**

 **La vida es hermosa al igual que el amanecer**

 **ヾ** **( ^▽^ )** **ノ**


	9. aviso dos REGRESO DE NUEVO D

**hola! que tal? ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique aqui :)**

 **-** quien eres?!

 **soy..soy su...padre XD ok no...soy SOFIA HAMATO! se que nadie me reconoce porque me cambie de nombre xp...**

 **...**

 **ESPEREN! AGUANTEN LOS JITOMATAZOS! XD todavia no he dado el aviso asi que aguanten XD**

 **BUENO ANTES DE DECIRLO, QUIERO MENCIONAR QUE SON DOS NOTICIAS 1 BUENA Y OTRA MALA XD (porque rayos lo escribi con mayusculas...no se xp)**

 **bueno en primer lugar dire la buena...**

 **VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR DE NUEVO! YUPI *tira confeti* Y COMO SABEN ME TARDARE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR ya que voy a la escuela y todo eso XD asi que no se desesperen xp**

 **ahora la mala...**

 **borrare algunas historias * la apuntan con un cañon lanza ladrillos y jitomates***

 **waaaa 0.0 tranquilos *alza las manos***

 **solo borrare o reescribire alguas la verdad no se cuales seran pero a la que por ahora tengo en la mira es a "nuevos aliados" y la que no planeo nada (mas que editar algunas cosas) es "despues de muerto" las otras dos no se que pasara *silba***

 **bueno eso es todo lo que e venido a decir...**

 **empezare a editar (y a reescribr algunas partes) con _despues de muerto_**

 **los veo en aya**

 **chao (-3-)7 *se va corriendo antes de que les empiezen a lanzarle cosas***


End file.
